Spy Games
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: Revy loved infiltration jobs...sadly real life was never as cool as the movies. T because its Black Lagoon.


**This is a random thing I had written a while back. Not too proud of it but meh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

 **Spy Games**

Revy loved infiltration jobs. They were super fun and exciting. The whole secret agent style sneaking and performing pointless acrobatics to evade laser beams and other security measures sounded super awesome even back when she was a kid watching James Bond movies. One would wonder how parents could let their kids watch something like that but her matron back in the orphanage was rather lenient or at least pretty high most of the time. So the idea of infiltrating high security buildings in a tight hot cat suit and high tech gadgets was totally fun.

Except there were no high tech gadgets or cat suits in reality. Or at least in her reality. There were no insane acrobatics to be performed because there were no high tech lasers and there were no crazy fight scenes because everyone just nodded at her when she sneaked by in the most inconspicuous way. It wasn't like she wasn't trying, she was definitely trying to not be seen but everyone just gave her weird looks. There were no secret doors or random furniture in the halls to hide behind. So she sneaked around hunched over like she had seen in movies, checking before turning corners. Her red converse squeaking every now and making her stiffen a little each time.

One of the Chinese men passed by her, ruffling her short hair into a mess and she frowned at him causing him to laugh at her ridiculous getup. Okay fine so she was nowhere near as inconspicuous as she'd like to believe. Let a girl dream man, dreams hurt no one. She huffed and looked around; she had two more floors to go before she reached her target. She ignored the eye rolls and chuckles directed her way and decided to use the stairs. Elevators were way too risky no matter how awesome a spy you were.

Perfect! She squealed to herself when she reached her destination. Well almost. The room across the long hall was where she had to go and there was no way she could go past without attracting attention of the two dozen triads and Russians glaring at each other. The two factions weren't exactly on good terms with each other, despite the treaty signed a year back, things between them were tense. Revy in particular found the scar faced Russian dude particularly mean. She stepped back towards the stairs behind the wall for cover and looked up the wall at the vent grate. She jumped a bit towards it but it was too high. So she peeked out again to look for Biu. The guy stood there in his pristine suit, busy in a staring match with one blonde Russian. How in the hell did they survive in three piece suits and heavy combat gear in this heat was beyond her. Sure the Triad building was air conditioned but the heat outside was enough to melt a human being for fuck's sake.

She shook her head; she wasn't going to get distracted. This was an important mission. She had to this, it was her job. Now had she got paid it would have been better. She never got paid for anything. Chang was a fucking jackass sometimes. "You'll get paid when you stop mooching off of me. Now quit whining and shoot straight Rebecca." He'd say in that 'oh I'm so cool' way the teen hated so much.

She snapped her attention back to the scene, some argument had started between two of the people and Biu was busy breaking it off with some Chinese shit directed at the triad dude who had his hand on his gun. Just then Biu looked up and caught her eye and she grinned, waving him over with a flick of her wrist. He rolled his eyes and shook his head but came over nonetheless. Gripping his arm she pulled him behind the wall and pointed at the grate above their heads.

"Lift me up." She demanded and got a bored look from the taller man in return.

"Revy…what are you doing?" he squinted at her half accusing, his accent laced English lacking the intensity he'd hoped for. Revy however got the memo. The last time he'd helped her out Chang had given both of them an hour long lecture and he clearly didn't want a repeat of that. However Revy knew how to get him to do her bidding, she huffed a little and crossed her arms over her grey sweatshirt and glared at him till he gave an exasperated sigh and agreed.

Except he didn't.

"Oh c'mon!" she whined at him. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face muttering something in Chinese that made no sense to the redhead. He bent down and lifted her up to the grill that popped out with relative ease and she climbed in with a victorious little yes.

"Just don't get caught. You're going to get me fired." Revy rolled her eyes at the Chinese man and continued onwards.

"What a brat." She heard him mutter but didn't answer back to avoid blowing her non existent cover. She crawled further into the vents and couldn't help but wonder when they were cleaned last. Vent crawling, she concluded, was nowhere near as fun as in the movies. It was filthy, stinky and twisted at awkward angles and Revy felt glad to be as flexible as she was. The worst part however was something she'd always known of but never really expected. The vents were definitely NOT meant for crawling. They were tight and getting tighter but she was so close. How could she give up now? It would be a shame.

Suddenly she could here voices; one feminine, the other masculine. She was almost there, feeling a sense of satisfaction she struggled forward with renewed enthusiasm. Reaching the perfect spot she put her ear to the base and tried to listen in on their conversation. Nothing. They were talking about politics, something about the Mexicans and the ships and some guy named Dutch. What was this? She'd spent the past half hour for this? Well this sucked. She sighed and pushed herself backwards towards the opening she came from.

Except nothing happened.

She continued to push herself, struggling to move back towards the entrance, but with each failed attempt she felt panic bubble in her throat.

"Shit…" she hissed and accidentally bumped her elbow on the base, jarring her whole arm numb and creating quite a loud noise.

A fraction of a second later she heard a click from below and she gulped contemplating her future as Swiss cheese. A masculine voice reached her ears and she sighed, Chang was telling the Ivan bitch to calm down. Bless that mans soul.

"Revy? What are you doing?" he called out to her, she felt the sweat pour down her face at his tone.

"There's no one here. You're ears are playing tricks on you." She called back and smacked herself in the face.

Great job ya idiot.

"Get out of there." He sounded pissed. Really pissed and she wondered if the amount of sweating she was doing would work as lubricant. Another struggle and she realized that no, sweat definitely wasn't a good lubricant.

"I'm stuck." She sighed and the loud laughter of the Ivan reached her ears. She felt her face heat up and the anger bubble inside her. Had this EVER happened to James Bond? Or to any super ninja or the Black Window? Of course not. How could it? They weren't her after all.

"So that's your prodigy, babe?" she heard the woman say. "Doesn't sound like much to me."

Ooooh she was so going to kill this bitch.

"Hey! I can hear you bitch!"Revy screeched at the woman. That however only led to more cackling.

"Enough!" Chang roared and Revy swallowed hard praying to anyone who'd listen. Balalaika continued to snicker however.

"Rebecca when you get out of there, you're grounded for a whole fucking year. This is the second time this month. You better start praying you never get free you hear?"

"Yes sir…already ahead you."

* * *

So, sure. She was seen by everyone, Biu hated her guts (just for a week though, so it was cool), she got compromised and spent three hours stuck in the hot disgusting vents with Chang alternating between screaming and groaning at her antics before the vents collapsed under her weight dumping her rather painfully at his feet, covered in dust bunnies like a piece of trash, but at least the mission wasn't a complete failure. She'd had her doubts before but now she was certain.

' _So that's your prodigy babe?'_ Revy cackled lightly despite the pain in her broken ribs and leg as she lay on her bed in her room at the Triads. She knew it, she always had. Laika had called Chang, Babe. She was soooo not gonna let him live this down.

She laughed at her partial success before hunching over herself and coughing when the pain in her ribs became too much. She groaned.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

 **Review guys. I like reviews.**


End file.
